1489 DR
* The town of Greenest comes under attack from the Cult of the Dragon. * The Green Dragon Mask is recovered from the lair of Claugiyliamatar in Kryptgarden Forest. Old Gnawbone herself was injured while blows were struck against Thay, the Cult of the Dragon and the Zartruss hobgoblin clan. *Vorgansharax attacks and conquers Phlan with the aid of an army of dragon cultists that boil up from beneath the city. The dragon erects a cage of magical thorns around Phlan, sealing it off from the outside to ensure the dragon's dominance. *Unther tries to invade Tymanther for a second time, but the Untherite navy is unable to overcome the dragon turtle that protects Djerad Kethendi. Mulhorand fortify its borders with the two countries to avoid the conflict to spill in his lands. * Ector Brahms is killed by Vorgansharax and his body destroyed. * Lord Ao decrees the end of the Era of Upheaval. * The gods begin to talk to their followers again, but their influence is subtler than before. New priesthoods arose to interpret the new behaviour of the gods. *In Flamerule, Eilistraee and Vhaeraun fully reacquired the power that they had possessed before 1375 DR. They held their own old portfolios, and were separate entities (Eilistraee was still a drow goddess, as were most of their followers--not dark elves, despite a spell cast by Q'arlynd Melarn in 1379 DR), As said here, in answer to this question, only the following lines of text in the last reference are to be considered canon: "After Flamerule 1489, Vhaeraun and Eilistraee are separate deities with the same powers and portfolios they had before 1375, but a new understanding, respect, and even friendship for each other. Some of their followers still war with each other, but the two deities do not. Thus far, Eilistraee’s teachings after the Sundering are the same as before the Sundering" but they managed to reach a reciprocal understanding, respect, and even a truce (although their followers still skirmished often). Both Eilistraee and Vhaeraun personally announced their return to the Realms, manifesting through their avatars to their followers. * The rebellion against the rule of Vorgansharax, having failed, causes Phlan's refugees to flee to Mulmaster. * Severin Silrajin, under orders from Tiamat, attempts to create the Mask of the Dragon Queen to free her from the Nine Hells and collect a treasure hoard that she might deem worthy. * The dragon Throstulgrael achieves dracolichdom. * Tyranthraxus returns to the Realms through a newly unearthed pool of radiance and possesses the body of Vorgansharax. * Ammalia and Victoro Cassalanter sign a pact with Asmodeus trading their children's souls in exchange for financial prosperity. Their eldest son, Osvaldo, is immediately taken, his body transformed into a chain devil. * The Harpers form a pact with the fey of Kryptgarden forest serving King Witchthorn, an Unseelie lord. * A variety of new priesthoods spring up across the Realms to discern the will of the gods in the wake of the Second Sundering. * The Lantanese submarine Scarlet Marpenoth is launched. Appendix Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}